Fields of Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to the field of fluid separation. More specifically, the disclosure relates to the cryogenic separation of contaminants, such as acid gas, from a hydrocarbon.
Description of Related Art
This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with the present disclosure. This discussion is intended to provide a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
The production of natural gas hydrocarbons, such as methane and ethane, from a reservoir oftentimes carries with it the incidental production of non-hydrocarbon gases. Such gases include contaminants, such as at least one of carbon dioxide (“CO2”), hydrogen sulfide (“H2S”), carbonyl sulfide, carbon disulfide and various mercaptans. When a feed stream being produced from a reservoir includes these contaminants mixed with hydrocarbons, the stream is oftentimes referred to as “sour gas.”
Many natural gas reservoirs have relatively low percentages of hydrocarbons and relatively high percentages of contaminants. Contaminants may act as a diluent and lower the heat content of hydrocarbons. Some contaminants, like sulfur-bearing compounds, are noxious and may even be lethal. Additionally, in the presence of water some contaminants can become quite corrosive.
It is desirable to remove contaminants from a stream containing hydrocarbons to produce sweet and concentrated hydrocarbons. Specifications for pipeline quality natural gas typically call for a maximum of 2-4% CO2 and ¼ grain H2S per 100 scf (4 ppmv) or 5 mg/Nm3 H2S. Specifications for lower temperature processes such as natural gas liquefaction plants or nitrogen rejection units typically require less than 50 ppm CO2.
The separation of contaminants from hydrocarbons is difficult and consequently significant work has been applied to the development of hydrocarbon/contaminant separation methods. These methods can be placed into three general classes: absorption by solvents (physical, chemical and hybrids), adsorption by solids, and distillation.
Separation by distillation of some mixtures can be relatively simple and, as such, is widely used in the natural gas industry. However, distillation of mixtures of natural gas hydrocarbons, primarily methane, and one of the most common contaminants in natural gas, carbon dioxide, can present significant difficulties. Conventional distillation principles and conventional distillation equipment are predicated on the presence of only vapor and liquid phases throughout the distillation tower. The separation of CO2 from methane by distillation involves temperature and pressure conditions that result in solidification of CO2 if a pipeline or better quality hydrocarbon product is desired. The required temperatures are cold temperatures typically referred to as cryogenic temperatures.
Certain cryogenic distillations can overcome the above mentioned difficulties. These cryogenic distillations provide the appropriate mechanism to handle the formation and subsequent melting of solids during the separation of solid-forming contaminants from hydrocarbons. The formation of solid contaminants in equilibrium with vapor-liquid mixtures of hydrocarbons and contaminants at particular conditions of temperature and pressure takes place in a controlled freeze zone section.
The solids formed in the controlled freeze zone section may be melted in a melt tray assembly of the controlled freeze zone liquid. Liquid in the melt tray assembly helps melt the solids.
Solids, however, may accumulate in the controlled freeze zone section when the melt tray assembly does not contain a sufficient amount of liquid to melt the solids. The melt tray assembly may not contain a sufficient amount of liquid during start-up of the distillation tower. The liquid originates from the feed stream processed in the distillation tower. The melt-tray assembly may not accumulate enough liquid during start-up if the feed stream introduced into the distillation tower does not include enough contaminants. This feed stream may not include enough contaminants if the feed stream comprises less than 20% contaminants.
The accumulation of solids is disadvantageous. The accumulation can interference with the proper operation of and the effective separation of methane from contaminants.
A need, therefore, exists for improved technology for increasing the amount of liquid in the melt tray assembly during start-up of the distillation tower.